


If You Wanna Fly

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiyuki. In Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut with a side order of canon. :) Written for the prompt _Saiyuki – Hakkai/Gojyo – To the stars and beyond_ at Spring Kink.

There was nothing quite like flying over the oceans of Antares at sunset. The spectrum of colors made even the most routine of recon missions something special, and Gojyo smiled as he banked his plane, flying straight into the painted Western sky.

“What do you hear, Rogue?” The static-y voice buzzed through the radio, garbled by the atmosphere separating Gojyo’s current position from his friends waiting out in orbit.

“Nothing but the rain, baby. Looks like we’re all alone.”

“Don’t call me baby. You find a place to land?”

“That I’m still looking for, but gimme a minute.”

Gojyo eased up on the throttle. As a water planet, Antares wasn’t known for its landmasses, but growing up on the tiny outer world, Gojyo knew that the summer tides often pulled the seas back enough to reveal small, mangrove-anchored islands. Nothing big enough for sustained colonization by off-worlders, but perfect as out-of-the-way camping spots for those just passing through.

“Ok, I’ve got a clearing. Looks like we could get the Dragon down if we’re careful. Can you get a lock on my position?”

“Hold on.” The voice that came through this time was pitched slightly higher and had the accent of a born-and-raised Spican. Gojyo caught himself grinning, even though he knew he needed to stay focused. “Ok, I’ve got it. You’re at 29 West, 78 South. Can you land?”

“I can land. Plenty of room.”

“Ok good. Go ahead and take her down, we’ll be there in thirty.”

“Copy that.” Gojyo killed the lights and switched to manual controls. He brought the plane down on an empty stretch of beach, and as soon as he was stationary, opened the canopy, getting his first breath of fresh, terrestrial air in over a week.

“Ahhh, sometimes there really is no place like home.” He let his head drop back as he fished a pack of cigarettes from his flight suit pocket. “Not that I’m ever coming back here, but y’know. You’ll do for now.”

“What was that?”

The radio crackled, deep and growly. Gojyo cast it a disparaging glance.

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty blonde head about, Princess. You just strap down the Monkey so ‘Lash can drive, all right?”

“What was that, you perverted Antarean water nymph?” The curse came through loud and clear and Gojyo could almost see the outraged junior member of the party screaming into the headset. “Just because you’re down there and I’m up here, doesn’t mean I won’t whip your ass when we land. And how many times do I have to tell you, my call sign isn’t Monkey! It’s Hanuma...”

Gojyo turned the radio off. In the silence, he lit up. The miraculous sunset had all but disappeared and the end of his cigarette glowed bright in the thickening twilight.

Gojyo looked up at the awakening stars and smiled.

****

Hakkai had them there in twenty, ten minutes faster than he’d calculated. Not that that was all that surprising given the way Hakkai was known to drive. He hadn’t earned the call sign ‘Whiplash’ by going easy on the thrusters.

“Goku, find us some firewood. Hakkai, can you do anything about this stupid water? It’s all salt.”

Sanzo as usual, felt the need to be in charge and bark out orders. Again, not surprising considering he’d been their squad captain before they’d gotten this assignment. Still, something about it grated on Gojyo’s nerves. It was one thing when they were stationed on Chang’an Airbase and off-duty was off-duty. But traveling they way they were now, off-duty only seemed to happen when Sanzo was asleep.

“I think I can filter it.” Hakkai was holding some water in his hands, manipulating it with his chi. “Yes, yes I definitely can. It might take a little bit, but I should be able to separate enough for both cooking and drinking.”

“Don’t over exert yourself.” Gojyo set the bedrolls down. “I can’t drive the Dragon for shit if you pass out.”

“Don’t worry.” Hakkai gave him one of his famous smiles. “I can handle it. Will you please grab me the cooking kettle?”

Gojyo sighed and went to grab the pot. If there was anything good about this journey (aside from the huge, promised payoff at the end), it was being able to be with Hakkai. Granted, his penchant for over-the-top heroics often made Gojyo crazy, but it was still an opportunity for them to be open about their relationship in a way that was considered taboo back on the main world.

For that, at least, Gojyo was grateful.

When the water was filtered and the fire was built, Goku brought out their freeze-dried rations and reanimated them to a semi-edible state. To Gojyo, it still tasted like paper, but it was certainly better than nothing and it was enough to put the Monkey in a happy state of sleepy contentment.

“This was a really good idea,” Goku said. He flopped back on his bedroll, folding his arms behind his head. “I had no idea how much I was missing fresh air until we got here.”

“Enjoy it while you can. It’s at least ten days to the next inhabited world.” Sanzo lit up a cigarette of his own an exhaled a plume of smoke. “Hakkai, anything here we can take with us? I know probably not food, but can we take some water?”

“Yes, I can filter out some more in the morning.” Hakkai stood and collected the dirty dishes. “In the meantime, we might as well use up what we have and just start fresh. Gojyo, won’t you help me with these?”

“Sure. No problem.” Not needing to be asked twice, Gojyo stood up.

Sanzo cast the two of them a glance and took another long drag off his cigarette. “Keep it down,” he said. “And remember, we’re up at dawn.”

“Yes, Captain Cherry-Chan.”

Sanzo lunged. Gojyo skittered away before he could hit him with anything, laughing as he hurried around to the far side of the Dragon. Hakkai was already there, the half-empty water cask beside him as he sat on the edge of the gangway rinsing the plates.

“You shouldn’t provoke him,” Hakkai admonished. “It just makes things that much more difficult when we’re in close quarters.”

“What, not even when he deserves it?” Gojyo took the plate from Hakkai’s hands and set it aside. “He can be a real asshole, you know.”

“That still doesn’t give you leave to disrespect your superior officer.”

“It’s not disrespect if it’s done in fun, is it?”

Gojyo slipped between Hakkai’s knees, kissing him soundly. Hakkai mumbled something, but ultimately let it happen, allowing Gojyo to push him back, until they were both horizontal on the cool metal. Eager hands pushed up his military-issue tank. Hot lips pressed a kiss to his taut stomach.

“Gojyo,” Hakkai sighed.

“What?” Gojyo trailed his lips up to Hakkai’s chest, nudging aside his dog tags to tease his nipples. ““You know the only reason I’m on this damn road trip so I can do this to you, right?”

“So you tell me.” Hakkai’s fingers twined themselves in his hair, tugging gently as Gojyo undid his pants. “I feel like I should worry about your motivations, but somehow I can’t seem to bring myself to care.”

“That’s because it’s really not worth caring about.”

Gojyo hooked his fingers in Hakkai’s waistband. His eyebrows rose when he managed to get Hakkai’s pants halfway off and Hakkai’s smooth, pale hips came into view.

“Cho Hakkai,” he purred, “Are you going _commando_ under here?” He licked the edge of a hipbone, savoring the sweet tang of salt and sweat. “You are a dirty, dirty boy.”

Hakkai giggled. “Perhaps you’re not the only one with questionable motivations. I might be harboring a few of my own given how long we’ve been out in space.”

Gojyo felt a delicious trill of heat run through him. With a tug, he pulled Hakkai’s pants all the way off and tucked them gently under his lower back. “I think I might like your motivations.”

Hakkai smiled up at him, eyes dark, cock thick and heavy.

Licking his lips, Gojyo took Hakkai in hand, rubbing him against his cheek before kissing the tip, flattening his tongue against the soft skin of the head. Hakkai’s inhale was sharp and deep, and his grip on Gojyo’s hair tightened. Aroused himself, Gojyo did it again, licking a wet line from Hakkai’s belly button down over his lower abdomen and across his erection. Hakkai squirmed, and Gojyo took him in his mouth, sucking just hard enough to tease.

“Ohhhh,” Hakkai moaned. His voice had dropped. It was darker now, and a little bit guttural and Gojyo shivered. He undid his own pants, freeing himself so he could grind against Hakkai’s ass, savoring the sharp fiction. “Ohhhh, Gojyo...”

“You like that?” He ground harder, biting Hakkai’s inner thigh as Hakkai arched back, his beautiful, lithe body curving into a perfect bow. It was gorgeous enough to make Gojyo want to come on the spot, but he stopped himself, not wanting things to be over too soon.

“You know I like it,” Hakkai breathed. He grabbed Gojyo’s chin and pulled him up, kissing and licking at Gojyo’s reddened lips. “And you have to know I want you inside me tonight. It’s been too long since we’ve had a chance to really make love, and I can’t wait any longer.”

“Oh honey.” Gojyo pulled him closer, kissing him hard and wrapping Hakkai’s legs around his waist. “You know you don’t have to beg. I love hearing it, but you know I will fuck you whenever and however you want. Always.”

He reached back and drew two silver packets from his pocket, one lube, one a condom. He rolled the latter on first before opening the lube and generously coating himself and his fingers. Hakkai’s heels dug into his lower back, giving him the resistance he needed to lift his hips.

Gojyo’s finger slid back and in.

Hakkai writhed.

“Easy, you greedy little demon.” He could feel Hakkai flexing around him and he kissed the tip of his nose, adding a second finger. “It’s been a while. We should take it slow.”

“Fuck slow.” Hakkai grabbed his wrist, pushing him deeper. “We can go slow later. Right now, I need you. Don’t tease me. Please.”

Gojyo closed his eyes, fighting hard against the overwhelming rush of need. He loved it when Hakkai got so turned on that he stopped worrying about propriety. Slightly vulgar Hakkai was incredibly sexy, and Gojyo had never been able to tell him no.

Crooking his fingers, he pressed against Hakkai’s prostate and the man beneath him gasped. Gojyo couldn’t resist giving him another kiss as he stroked back and forth, enjoying the way Hakkai alternately clenched and fluttered, growling hungrily.

“I love you,” Gojyo whispered. He peppered kisses across Hakkai’s cheekbones, teasing at the corners of his mouth.

“I love you, too,” Hakkai breathed. “Gojyo...”

“I know. I know. I’m coming.”

He lined the head of his cock up with Hakkai’s entrance. With one thrust, he sank all the way in, and Hakkai moaned, loud and unrestrained, blunt nails digging into Gojyo’s shoulders. Gojyo kissed him more, rocking slowly, giving them both a chance to get used to things. Hakkai tasted like fresh air and sea, and Gojyo drank him in like nectar.

“Hmmmmm.” Beyond coherent thought, Hakkai could only murmur random noises into Gojyo’s mouth. Gojyo swallowed them, tasted them, and then thrust harder. He could feel Hakkai’s erection against his stomach, and he knew instinctively that he wasn’t going to need to touch Hakkai tonight to make him come. The kissing and fucking would be enough, and the very idea of pleasing his lover like that made him hot all over.

“I’m ready when you are.” Hakkai had released his shoulders, and Gojyo interlaced their fingers, kissing the back of Hakkai’s hand. “As soon as you let go, I will, too.”

“Mmmm. ‘Kay.” Hakkai squeezed him tight and Gojyo felt his body pulse. He kept going, biting back his shivers until Hakkai bucked and squeezed, coming warm and wet against his hip.

With a smile, he buried his nose into the side of Hakkai’s neck, and came too, letting the rush overwhelm him.

Sticky and sated, Hakkai pulled him down and held him close. They kissed for a while, then cleaned up and finished the dishes and returned to the campsite. Next to the fire, Goku was already sound asleep, sprawled haphazardly across his bedroll, and Sanzo was smoking yet another cigarette.

“’Bout time,” Sanzo groused. “You two were being so loud, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up every nymph on the planet.”

“It takes a lot more than loud sex to wake up a nymph in hibernation,” Gojyo informed him. “Once they’re out, they’re out. Kind of like him.”

Gojyo nodded in Goku’s direction.

Sanzo snorted. “I could say the same about you. Especially when you’re post-coital.”

“Hey, I’m only half-nymph. I don’t crash nearly that hard, and I certainly don’t hibernate!”

Sanzo grunted. “For your sake, you better hope not. I will leave you behind tomorrow if you’re not awake by the time I’m ready to go.”

“We’ll be awake.” Hakkai snuggled into Gojyo’s side, his bedroll spread neatly beside Gojyo’s rumpled sleeping bag. “After all, we have a long way to go before we reach the Indian solar system.”

“That’s right and don’t you forget it.” Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette. “Anyway, I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you assholes in the morning.”

“Good night, sir.” Hakkai smiled as Sanzo turned his back. Then he pulled Gojyo down, wrapping them both in a blanket and kissing his nose. “Good night to you, too,” he murmured. “And thank you.”

“You don’t ever have to say thank you. I’d do anything for you. You know that.”

Hakkai smiled. “Even go to the stars and beyond?”

Gojyo took him in his arms. “Yeah,” he said. “Even that.”


End file.
